Band Class Notes
by I am a band geek here me roar
Summary: Music has a new use: Notepassing! This features the 'To be A Band Geek' gang passing notes back and forth in boredom during band, cuz even the biggest band geeks get a little bored, right?


Band geek notes  
What is sheet music good for when hiding something? Passing notes on the back of it, of course!!

NOTES: Subjects: Carter H. and Arlette H., Row three, Saxophone section E, chairs One and Three._  
Hey, Ari mari.  
_**Hi, it's not every day you pass notes on sheet music. Which song is this?  
**_Prairie Songs... urgh...  
_**I second the 'urgh'.  
**_I hate this song. That's why I'm not playing.  
_**Do you see me with my saxophone shoved in my mouth? nope, this song is to stupid to be apart of my time.  
**_Plus your music's preoccupied with being written on by Idiot One and Band Geek One  
_**You being I1?  
**_No, me being BG1  
_**Oh, and I'm I1?  
**_Yup.  
_**I love you too, Ari-mari-wary-bary-tary.  
**_Stop calling me that!  
_**Don't you love my name game? Dary, chary, nary, jarie.  
**_Okay, fir, if you wanna put it that was, Cary-pary-mari.  
_**Stop stealing mine!  
**_But yours rhymes with mine eventually!! pout You suck, Carter.  
_**You know you love me. Deep, deep down.  
**_Yeah, it's so deep, it'll take yours and Kaylee's great-great-great-great gradnkids to die before we find it.  
_**blushes Shut up, Arlette!  
**_You know it's the truth, Cart. You love her. youuuuuu looooooooooooooove herrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!  
_**Shaddap!!!  
**_But its fun tormenting you...  
_**No, it's not.  
**_But you amuse me greatly when you get mad. Your face turns quite litteraly purple and you start yelling. It's hilarious. You pout.  
_**I do not!  
**You do to.  
_Yeah, see, even Max agrees with me!  
_**Oh, sure, get your boyfriend to back you up.  
**_Alright, Carter Liam Hayes, that was uncalled for.  
_**How the hell did you find out my middle name?!  
**_Carter, my bestest buddy in the world, all-mighty dipshit, you've been my best friend since we were THREE YEARS OLD!  
_**Oh, right, yeah. Sorry, knowing you for so long gave me brain damage.  
**_Asshole  
_**Bitch  
**_Fucker.  
_**Skank  
**_Fun sucker  
_**Slut.  
**_You bastard.  
_**Whore.**

_UNCALLED FOR! At least I wasn't making out with someone and the half the band walked in on it and got the wrong idea sicne we were CHANGING ON THE BUS!  
_**At least i didn't walk in on someone in the shower.**

_He wasn't IN the shower, dumbass. he was standing outside of it, half dressed. Ha ha, he was hot.  
_**Why are you telling me this?  
**_Because I have to put up with you chattering about Kaylee every day_

**Gimme a minute, Ar. gotta get another page of music. Holy shit, it's lets go band... yuck. Ah... HA!  
**_What?  
_**Fire dance! TWO pages!  
**_Prairie Songs would be three if there wasn't two sheets and one was double-sided  
_**So true.  
**_I can't believe she's still working on Prairie Songs. it's so stupid. Fire Dance, however, that socg kicks ass.  
_**It has its good points.  
**_Hey, you, Max and I all have first part!  
_**That's becasue we're frist, second and third chair, moron.  
**_Hey! Leave me and my inner blondness alone, Fire-Engine head.  
_**What kind of insult is that?  
**_Your bloody head is fire engine red!  
_**It is not! It's fire-red.  
**_Big difference, Flame Boy.  
_**This comes from The Mud Monster?  
**_Hey, leave me and my idiotic five-year-old-self alone! SO I was stupid, lemme alone.  
_**Hey, you aren't five anymore-  
**_Inside I am. I'm a five year old band geek at heart_

**-But you're still stupid and idiotic.  
**_I hate you  
_**You love me.  
**_LIES!  
_**I'm hurt.  
**_Screw you._

**Why don't you save it for M-  
**_Don't you dare. Besides, youi know that's not what I meant, you sicko. Ew, you're like a brother, that's wrong. I have three already.  
_**Oh, yeah. Mark, Mike and Raymond, right?  
**_You've known me forever and you still don't know my brother's names without asking? Mark, Mike and KYLE Where the hell did you get RAYMOND?  
_**Because I'm Carter and I'm weird like that.  
**_Damn right you're weird. Think outsid the box, Carter._


End file.
